


I Don't Know What to Title This, Fiddlestan #2

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Stan is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a certain post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What to Title This, Fiddlestan #2

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe this…”

    Fiddleford McGucket had a long day, his car broke down and had to take it to the shop, forcing him to walk to the shack where the twins lived. If only that were the end of Fiddleford’s troubles – first it had started to rain, then he fell in the biggest mud puddle known to man (luckily none of his research papers got wet, so that was quite the relief), and then he had to be cornered by a giant spider. Fiddleford was incredibly lucky and quick on his feet and managed to hightail it out of there with only a couple bruises, a few scratches, only two major injuries (a large gash to the side of his arm and one on his right leg) once the scientist felt he was far enough away from the creature, he stopped, panting with his hands on his knees, head and back bent downwards.

    “This is ridiculous,” Fiddleford sighed, glancing at the gash on his arm, wincing as he saw that it was still indeed bleeding, “Wonderful.”

    Fiddleford grumbled and be began to limp to the shack, all adrenaline fled him, leaving him only with a searing pain burning on his arm and leg. The twins had a first aid kit back in their shack, and surly Stanley would help him patch himself up, Stanford on the other hand… Fiddleford had to hold back a snort, the asshole would probably laugh when he sees Fiddleford and learns that he was running from a spider. Stanford, the self absorbed prick, if Fiddleford could and was twice as strong and brave, he would’ve had a long talk about manners with Stanford by that point. The only thing preventing Fiddleford was the fear of being punched in the face, or maybe worst just beaten up entirely (Stanford was always more of a physical person than he was of a verbal). When Fiddleford finally came into eyesight with the shack, the male breathed a sigh of relief and before he knew it was up on the porch walking in and calling out to the twins.

    “Fellas! I’m here, where’s the first aid kit?” Fiddleford called to hear Stanley and Stanford come to the entrance of the house to greet  the professor.

    “Professor! You’re late, is everything alright?” Stanley called out while Stanford called out his own reply too.

    “‘Bout damn time you showed up twerp, and why do you need the first aid kit, did a cat scratch ya or some– _thing,_ ” Stanford’s grin as he walked into the entrance came to an abrupt halt, as he and his brother stood there in complete shock, gazing at Fiddleford’s mangled clothes, bruises, scratches, and gashes on his arm and leg. Fiddleford then realized he must’ve looked like he’d been through hell, with all the dirt, mud, dried and fresh blood, torn and soggy clothing, and God knows what else. 

    Fiddleford attempted to apologize for his appearance, and that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, but Fiddleford was forced to pause at the new look that entered Stanford’s eyes – the emotions were mixed, but the one that stood out above the rest was fury, raw rage as the man began to tread forward, their eyes locked and if Fiddleford just froze, breath hitching. A breath that he held until Stanford was directly in front of Fiddleford. The smaller male couldn’t get out a word, so Fiddleford simply let Stanford speak fist.

    “Who did this to you?  _What_  did this to you?” Stanford demanded, voice low with barely contained anger, and Fiddleford, who had managed to not choke on his words told Stanford the truth.

    “I had a run in with a giant spider. I –!” Fiddleford yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style by Stanford, and was carried straight into the living room and gently settled down on the couch before Stanford turns and briskly walks out of the room. Soon though, Stanford returns with the first aid with Stanley and Stanford begins patching up Fiddleford.

    “What exactly happened? Why didn’t you drive here? How big was the spider?” Stanley began to fire off questions, and Fiddleford answered them all with little to no hesitation, continuing to send Stanford nervous glances that the male either ignored or didn’t know about as he continued to bandage Fiddleford up.

    Eventually, Stanford was done and putting away the first aid kit, the man came back and made sure Fiddleford was comfortable, barely saying a word, just covering up Fiddleford with a blanket, getting him some water and a pillow. Then, after asking once if Fiddleford was going to be fine like this, to which the male nodded (he was so stunned by the treatment he was receiving he couldn’t even get proper words out), Stanford left Fiddleford with Stanley – who, though didn’t try to stop Stanford, looked increasingly worried. It was roughly an hour later when Stanford returned and by that time Fiddleford was close to dozing off (Stanley wouldn’t let him get up, so Fiddleford really didn’t have all that much to do), it was when the door of the shack slammed that the small scientist jumped, knowing that it had to be Stanford. Stanford came back into the living room with bloodied fists, surprising the smaller male.

    “I dealt with it,” That was all Stanford said, and just like that, he turned on his heel and left with Stanley cursing and chasing after his brother, Fiddleford could hear Stanley down the hall, shouting something about he should’ve going in pairs to do these things. This left a bewildered Fiddleford left on the couch, wondering what the hell had just happened.

For the next week, Fiddleford ended up dealing with an overprotective Stanford (for reasons that were still beyond Fiddleford’s knowledge) and never again did Stanford or Stanley let him go into the forest alone. 


End file.
